


Artemis Comes Home

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [22]
Category: Black Canary (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Artemis "Tigress" returns from a Justice League misson on Rann.





	Artemis Comes Home

July 2030

Artemis knew that Jade had had a son. But he was dead. She knew this because her sister had cried on her shoulder over his death.

But when she got the text about a month and a half ago from Lian…. she couldn't believe that he was alive. 

She would just have to see for herself now that she was back on earth.

Artemis went to Dinah, Hal, and Ollie's place. Mia and Rose were there and they were the ones who were taking care of Tommy.

Also a clone of Rose and Cassandra Wayne.

She was too old for this bullshit. She was thirty six and had a lovely retired hero for a wife. 

She just wanted to get home and sleep. But seeing Tommy… she remembered the photos of Tommy that Jade showed her. He was so small and Artemis felt sick to her stomach when Jade told her he was dead.

Tomorrow she would visit her sister. And Lian. 

But first Tommy.

She knocked.

Dinah opened the door. "Artemis, I heard your team got back today."

"Hey, Di. Is Tommy here?" Artemis asked.

"No, he snuck away to hang out with Mar'i and Robbie." Dinah said.

"Fuck." 

"Wanna come in still? It's been five months since you were home." 

"Of course. It's good to be back Di. Space is cool but home is better." Artemis smiled as she went inside. Dinah was like an older sister to her. Which was weird since Dinah was her niece's grandma. She had spent about two years in foster care with Dinah's mom Dinah. 

Artemis smiled when she saw Mia and Rose with a toddler. 

"That's Demi." Dinah said.

"Yo, Missy." Mia waved. Demi copied her.

"Hey Mia. Rose. Is Lili here too?" 

"Yup. She's helping Hal stop Ollie adding more spices to the chili." Mia said.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Artemis living with the Lances as a foster child comes from dykejadenguyen on tumblr


End file.
